


Not All Monsters

by So_Many_Feelings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Some Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Feelings/pseuds/So_Many_Feelings
Summary: Allison Argent was raised to hunt werewolves. Until one day a her parents are killed by Peter Hale, who wants to keep her trapped in her house until she can fall in love with a werewolf. That's where Scott McCall comes in.





	

Allison Argent was raised to hunt werewolves. She grew up learning that wolves were monsters who couldn't control themselves, and that what her family did was a necessary evil. "We hunt those who hunt us," her mother whispered to her each night before bedtime, and when her parents decided the time was right she became an eager student.

Her childhood was filled with and endless cycle of weapons and training and overprotective parents making sure she was ready for her first kill. It was a family tradition that a hunter would join their parents on their first hunt when they turn sixteen, Allison was desperate to prove herself.

Except her parents never took her out for her first hunt. A month before her birthday her parents had left to join her aunt Kate on a hunting trip in a nearby village. There was a werewolf infestation in the town, not big enough that locals were starting to panic, but Kate thought it would be better nip the situation in the bud. Allison was used to her parents leaving her alone for long periods of time, so it wasn't until the strange man appeared at her door that she realized something was wrong.

There was a man at the front door who had dark hair and shocking blue eyes, and when his eyes focused on Allison she could feel his hatred towards her, towards her family, it seemed to radiate from every fiber of his being. Although he didn't have any fur or claws, Allison could tell from the tension in the room that the man was a werewolf, one who'd had a run in with her parents.

"Do you know what they did?"

His voice was lower than she thought it would be, and a part of Allison was surprised he even spoke at all. She knew that her parents killed werewolves, it's what her family had done for centuries, but the wolves had never followed them home. Usually because there weren't any wolves who survived her parents.

"Your family, do you know what they did? Did you know what they were planning? They burned my house down, while my entire family was in it. I know you Argents have always hated our kind, but there were kids in there, how can you justify killing fucking kids?"

Allison started to respond, to repeat one of the many speeches she'd heard over her lifetime about how wolves had no control over themselves, how they needed to be stopped before they had the chance to hurt innocents.

But the the strange man cut Allison off before she could say anything, and he began to laugh as if he'd lost touch with everything tethering him to reality.

"Although I guess it doesn't really matter to me, whether or not you knew, because you were going to grow up to be just like dear old mum and dad, weren't you? But you can't do that anymore, do you want to know why?"

Allison didn't want to hear what he did, even though she already knew what he was going to say. It didn't stop the pit that formed in her stomach as the wolf started to gloat again.

"I tore out their hearts with my bare hands. It's kind of poetic, don't you think? They metaphorically ripped my heart out of my chest when they murdered my family, then I literally ripped their hearts out of their chest."

Allison lunged towards him with the knife she always kept hidden in her boot, only to be stopped at the edge of the door by some sort of force. The man's face lit up, a sadistic gleam was in his eye.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I was able to use your parents' hearts to create a spell that keeps you trapped in here until you can fall in love with a werewolf. I figured that was a win-win for me. Either you fall in love with a wolf and become more tolerant of us, or you stay stuck in this house forever, unable to threaten my kind ever again. Although, who are really kidding, you'll never be able to fall in love with a wolf. That's okay though, I quite like the idea of trapping you in your own house for the rest of your miserable life. I like knowing that the last living Argent was defeated by the last living Hale."

* * *

Lydia, Allison's former tutor, was now the closest thing Allison had to a friend. Despite the size of the Argent manor Allison's parents had never been big believers in hiring help. They preferred to do most household tasks by themselves, with the exception of a dark haired young woman who came by once a month to clean all of the house's unused rooms. The only person who lived in the manor that wasn't a part of Allison's family was Lydia, who had been responsible for Allison's education.

Where Allison's reaction to her isolation by refusing to leave her room, Lydia still enjoyed walking around in the manor's seemingly endless backyard. Apparently Hale's spell let them continue to roam the grounds that the Argent family owned, as long as they didn't leave through the front door.

That's how Lydia found the boy. She'd been taking a mid afternoon stroll through the garden to break up the monotony of the day, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a someone sneaking through the forest that marked the end of the Argent's property.

"What are you doing?" the strawberry blonde haired girl asked with curiosity. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she got trapped in the house, but she knew it had been a decent amount of time since they'd had visitors. Back before the Argents were killed there were only a handful of hunters who would stop by to occasionally help out with hunts.

The person turned to face Lydia, and she saw it was a young man who was probably around the same age as her. He had dark brown hair and an olive complexion, and his warm brown eyes betrayed his alarm at getting caught.

The boy was clearly nervous when he stuttered out his apology. "Sorry, it's just that I got a little lost on my way back home last night. I must've taken a wrong turn at some point. Again, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Normally Lydia would've been amused to see how shy the boy was around her, but something felt off about the situation. He refused to meet her eyes, which was usually a sign that someone was lying, and his clothes were tattered much more than they would be from a simple night in the woods. "Where were you traveling from?" she questioned.

The boy was caught off guard, and with a torn expression on his face, he said, "Can I be honest? I don't know where I was because last night I...listen, I know this is going to sound crazy but...I'm a werewolf. And trust me, I understand if you think I'm crazy and you don't want to help, but could you at least tall me where I am?"

Lydia just grinned and said, "I think I can do better than that."

* * *

When Lydia told Allison about Scott she thought the other girl was going to stab her with the knife she'd been using for target practice. Her body tensed and she pursed her lips in frustration. Then Allison snapped at Lydia, "How can you even think about letting one of those things into the house? Do you not remember that they're responsible for killing my parents? If we let that monster in here he's just going kill us I our sleep!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and dismissed Allison's worries. "Yes, I was there when you found out about your parents. I was also there when Hale said the only way we are ever getting out of this house to fall in love with a werewolf. I'm not saying you have to listen to me, I'm just pointing out Scott might be your only way out of this house."

* * *

Scott made it too easy for Allison to forget he's a wolf. It's probably why she spent so much time avoiding him. However, Allison realized that would have to stop soon. She hated to admit, but Lydia was right, the only way she would be able to leave the house and get back to hunting. That meant she had to actually interact with Scott.

Both Lydia and Scott looked surprised when she joined them for breakfast in the morning, and she tried not to notice the cautious look on Scott's face. _He doesn't want to be here any more than I do,_ Allison realized, _he just wants to go home._

After they all finished eating Lydia and Scott discussed going out for a walk in the garden. "Allison, do you want to come with us?" Lydia asked, but the look she gave Allison made it clear she would go with them whether she wanted to or not. Allison knew Lydia was desperate to leave the house, she just wished her friend didn't try so hard to push her and Scott together.

It had been getting colder out recently, but Allison still enjoyed being outside for the first time in what felt like years. She couldn't help the grin that split across her face as took a deep breath and relished the feeling of the crisp fall air filling her lungs. It made her feel alive.

Eventually the cold weather caught up with Allison, and she found herself rubbing her hands together for warmth. Despite the fact she decided to linger behind Scott and Lydia, Scott noticed Allison was starting to shiver, so he turned around and offered her his coat. "Thank you," Allison muttered when she reached for his jacket. Thankfully Lydia didn't point out that both of their cheeks turned crimson red when their hands accidentally bumped into each other's.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Lydia spent more time together over the next few weeks, they'd either be eating together, walking outside, or in the living room. Then Lydia slowly started to pulls away from their little group, which forced Allison and Scott to spend more time together. For the most part they stick to casual conversation. Allison taught him about how her life in the manor worked, how she was trapped inside with only Lydia and enough supplies for them to survive each month.

In return Scott told her stories about his life back in his village. It was just him and his mom, his dad went missing years ago, and it was his mom who told Scott to run away during the full moon. Scott had also had a best friend named Stiles, and just from the way he talked about the other boy that they were more like brothers than friends. Although Allison laughed at Scott's stories about the crazy adventures he got into with Stiles, she could tell he missed home. In all their time together she never thought to ask him how Lydia convinced him to stay with them.

* * *

It happened during one of Scott and Allison's morning walks. They both heard a loud rustling sound coming from the woods so they went over to inspect it. She never expected to see her dead aunt come darting out of the trees. Except it wasn't really Kate. She had claws and was covered in fur, her fangs exposed and ready to attack. Ready to attack Allison.

Ever since she'd been little her parents had told her to keep a knife hidden inside her boot, and Allison was relieved that she hadn't stopped carrying it with her after Peter cast the spell. She tried to take it out in time, but Kate tackled her to the ground before she could unsheathe the knife. The back of her head slammed into the ground, and all Allison could see was the blurry image of her aunt's glowing blue eyes. There was no trace of her fun-loving aunt in Kate's face.

Then over Kate's shoulder Allison could see Scott. He picked her aunt up and threw her onto the ground. When he tried to make his way over to Allison, Kate grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him towards her. There was a rush of noise and quick movements, but Allison's head hurt too much to keep track of what was going on.

It was the sound of Scott whimpering that forced Allison to return to reality. She saw Kate towering over him, ready to rip his heart out. Allison unsheathed her knife and struggled to feet. Without time to think or try to process what was happening, she plunged her knife into Kate's back.

Allison had spent years thinking about how she'd feel after her first kill. Her parents had both said they loved knowing they were keeping the world safe, and Kate always seemed addicted to fighting werewolves. But when she watched her aunt's body crumble onto the ground, she didn't feel proud or powerful, she just felt hollow.

* * *

Scott was able to heal himself pretty quickly, so he helped support Allison's weight when they made their way back to the manor. When Lydia saw them she forced them both to sit down in the living room and alternated between asking Scott questions and checking Allison's head. Eventually Lydia concluded that Allison didn't have any sort of head injury, but she'd probably have a headache for a couple of days.

"What if I could help? I can't completely heal her, but I can at least take some of the pain away," Scott offered. A couple of months ago Allison would never have considered it, but they'd just saved each other. She trusted Scott.

Lydia left to go make dinner for everyone, which left Allison and Scott alone. When he reached for her hand she was startled by how warm his hands were. Allison sighed in relief when her head started to clear, but then she noticed the mild grimace on Scott's face.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I know, it's just that, she was my aunt. I feel like I'm supposed to apologize on her behalf and condemn her. I feel guilty that she almost killed you because you were with me, but I also can't believe I killed her. I know she was a monster, and I was supposed to kill her it's just that..."

"She was still your aunt. Even if you disagree with what she became, you can still miss the person she was to you."

They continued to hold hands, and neither of them mentioned that Allison no longer needed Scott to heal her.

* * *

After Kate's attack Allison was more hesitant to go outside. Besides, at that point it was winter so it wasn't as fun to go out for long walks. But she continued to spend more time with Scott. She'd started trying to teach him how to shoot a bow and arrow, although he wasn't particularly eager to learn how to use weapons, he preferred to watch her show him all of the different fighting techniques she'd mastered in her lifetime. Scott loved the proud smile that appeared on Allison's face whenever they were in the training room.

However, he found her laughs even more rewarding. Allison was by nature a very serious person, while Scott preferred to have a more relaxed approach to life. He liked to joke around a lot, but whenever he got Allison to laugh he knew he'd done something right, that she wouldn't laugh just for the sake of laughing. They mostly stuck to a routine of training and joking around with each other, so he was caught off guard when one day Allison asked, "What made you come here?"

Scott had hoped she would never ask him about that. When he first came came to the Argent's household, and Lydia explained what had happened to Allison and her parents, he'd known he could never talk to Allison about why he'd left his home. It would only hurt her.

He hesitated too long to make up a story, and that only made Allison more desperate for an answer. "Scott, you know you're an awful liar, right? So please, just tell me what happened," Allison begged. It was the first time Scott saw her completely vulnerable.

"For awhile there were rumors about a group of hunters going after local werewolves, regardless of whether or not they had done anything wrong. I didn't want to leave my mom, but when someone burned down the house of a local pack she sent me away."

"Were my parents involved?" Allison questioned, her voice barely more than a whisper. Scott's silence spoke for itself.

* * *

They had all been gathered in the dining room for lunch when they were startled by a knock at the door. Scott and Allison both searched the room for possible weapons, while Lydia just rolled her eyes at their paranoia and went to go answer the door.

She was greeted by a scrawny boy with messy brown hair, who seemed to have a frantic energy about him. While Lydia didn't normally go after boys on the scrawny side, she had to admit his intensity was kind of attractive. His hazel eyes were searching the room, clearly he was looking for someone, but before Lydia could ask him anything Scott came racing out of the dining room.

"Stiles!"

"Scott!"

The two boys leapt towards each other. Admittedly, seeing the relief and happiness on Scott and Stiles' faces, Lydia felt a bit like she was intruding on their reunion. She returned to the dining room to find a clearly nervous Allison.

Scott and Stiles came back to the dining room before Lydia had the chance to comfort her friend. Scott was noticeably more sober than before. "Can I talk to Allison alone for a minute?" he hesitated to ask.

Lydia didn't know what broke her heart more. The way Scott struggled to look Allison in the eye, or the fear Allison clearly felt at the thought of Scott leaving.

* * *

Allison thought she had been prepared for Scott to leave. She was wrong.

He had the same expression on his face that he always had when he was trying to hide something from her. Besides, she assumed that his reunion with Stiles meant he would want to go back home.

"I need to tell you something. The reason Stiles came to find me was because my mom is sick. She sent him to find me and bring me back to see her. Would it be fine if I left, just for a little while? I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

He looked so afraid of hurting her that Allison wanted to laugh. This boy had been nothing but friendly towards her, even when she had acted so coldly towards him. Even when her parents had tried to kill him. Allison felt a rush of guilt. "You were always free to leave, Scott," Allison explained, "of course you can go."

After a moment of hesitation Scott reached out towards her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know, but I _want_ to come back. I just have to make sure my mom is alright first." He sounded genuinely sorry about leaving, but Allison realized it was the only way their story could end. How could a hunter and a werewolf fall in love.

Which is why she was so taken aback when Scott placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he left.

* * *

Scott was relieved when he came home to discover that his mother wasn't as sick as he was afraid she was. She'd simply caught a fever from one of her patients, and she started to recover shortly after Stiles went to go find Scott.

However, Melissa was still thrilled to have her son back home. The day he returned they practically spent the entire day catching up with each other. Melissa told him stories about her patients, as well as Stiles's failed attempt to help his father on a hunting trip. He didn't miss the fondness in his mother's voice when she mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, and he was pleased with the possibility of his mom moving on from his dad. Besides, he and Stiles were practically brothers anyways.

Scott spent a lot of time reassuring his mother that he was safe and told her about his time with Allison and Lydia. She kept giving him odd looks, but Scott just attributed that to her being concerned about his safety. Apparently when he'd been gone several kids had gone missing. When he heard the news he couldn't help but think about how eager Allison would be to look into the series of mysterious disappearances.

* * *

Eventually Melissa cornered Scott about Allison. He'd known something was bothering his mom, he just hadn't realized it was about Allison. Although Scott knew he'd eventually have to tell his mom about going back to the Argent manor, he'd wanted to postpone the conversation until after he was sure his mom was feeling better. It turned out Melissa was one step ahead of him.

"So about this Allison girl you've told me so much about. Have you told her you loved her yet?"

"What, how did you know?"

"Give me some credit Scott, I'm your mother. I'd like to think can notice when my son is happy, and whenever you talk about that girl your entire face just lights up. So tell me, have you told her yet?"

"No. I want to, but I also don't want to scare her off. Allison's brave, and I love that about her, but she's also just been through a lot. But would it be alright if I went back? I promised Allison I wouldn't be gone long."

"As long as you come back to visit. I'll be perfectly fine taking care of myself, but I will miss you. And next time you should bring Allison, and probably Lydia too. From what you've told me Stiles has a little crush on her."

  
* * *

Scott had only been gone a week when Allison heard the knock at the door. For the past few days she'd been nervous that Scott would realize he should stay with his mother and Stiles. He deserved to have a happy life, and Allison didn't know if she was capable of giving that to him, even if she wanted to. So when she heard that someone was at the door she felt her anxiousness start to melt away. She'd assumed that Scott was back from visiting his mother.

Except it wasn't Scott waiting for her behind the door, it was Peter Hale. "So you almost managed to do it," he sneered, "you almost fell in love with a werewolf." He shoved his way past Allison to get into the house. "Listen, I know you said I was just going to keep you trapped in this house, but it turns out that's not enough for me. The thought of you getting to live happily ever after with Scott McCall while my family rots in the ground just makes me sick."

Allison's eyes widened in shock at the news that Hale knew about Scott. A terrifying wolf-like grin marred Hales face as he took in her fear. "You knew that we lived in the same village, right? So imagine my surprise when I overheard his mom talking about how she'd sent him away. All I had to do was follow his scent to figure out that he managed to stumble his way over to you. Of course I couldn't actually let you break the spell, so I just had to make sure Scott had a reason to go home and wait for him to leave. Now that he's gone I can get rid of you and be done with all of this Argent business. Although I should probably take care of your little redheaded friend too..."

Peter was cut off mid-sentence by a furious looking Lydia, who held the leg of a chair over her head. She reached for Allison's hand and started leading the dark-haired girl to the training room. "He probably won't be knocked out for long," Lydia explained, "we should stay in here so that when he finds us we'll at least have weapons.

For a minute Allison marveled at how well Lydia was handling the situation. Then she realized that she couldn't put her friend in any more danger than she already had. She thought it might be possible that Hale would be satisfied with just her death. Even if he wasn't, she still had to try to convince him, she owed her best friend that much.

* * *

The Argent's door was torn off its hinges when Scott and Stiles made their way back to the house. It was obvious that someone had broken into the house, and the thought made the hair on the back of Scott's neck stand up. He could only think of one person who would be interested in hurting Allison.

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm in an attempt to comfort him. "They could still be alive Scott, we should try to look for him." All Scott could do was nod his head and follow Stiles into the house.

They searched most of the house without finding anyone, and by the time they reached the training room Scott and Stiles were starting to lose hope. Except the door to the training room was locked. "Allison! Lydia! Please tell me you're in there!" Scott begged. The two boys watched the door unlock from the other side, and were then greeted by the sight of Lydia's tearful face. "You have to find her Scott, please, you have to find her" Lydia cried as she went to embrace them.

Lydia tried to collect herself and explain how Peter had managed to force his way into the house and tried to kill them. "Allison told me to stay in here and try to come up with in escape plan for us, but Scott she needs your help. I know she was planning to lure him out near the woods."

Scott made it to the edge of the woods in time to see Allison struggling to keep Peter at bay with her bow and arrow. Allison had always been a skilled archer, but she still had trouble keeping up with Peter's speed. She had only managed to get a few hits to his left shoulder, and it wasn't doing much to slow him down. Until one minute where Peter was close enough for Allison to shoot through the heart, and Peter used the last of his strength to tear one of the arrows out of his shoulder and stab it through Allison's stomach.  
  
After that Scott didn't think, he just ran. Then she was in his arms, and he couldn't comprehend how small she suddenly seemed. "Allison! Stay with me, okay? I'm sure Stiles and Lydia will be here in a minute, and Lydia will know what to do." Scott tried desperately to believe his own words, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he could hear her heartbeat slowly growing fainter.

But somehow it was Allison laughing and smiling. The sight would've warmed Scott's heart if she hadn't been dying. "Shhhh...It's okay Scott...I need to tell you something, okay?" She was starting to have a hard time breathing, and Scott wanted to tell her to save her energy, but he knew Allison wouldn't listen to him. "I should've told you this sooner...but maybe it's okay...because you're here now. I just need you to know that...I love you." Before Scott could respond, tell her that he loved her too, her breathing became even more shallow. Scott felt helpless as he held her and listened to the sound of her heartbeat fade away.

A cold wind suddenly swept through the woods, and it made Scott's bones feel as if they were made of ice. However, he didn't pay much attention to how freezing he was, Scott was too focused on Allison bolting up and gasping for breath. Then they were simply a tangle of limbs reaching for each other and trying to reassure one another. When Allison guided Scott's mouth to hers all he could think about was how the sound of Allison breathing was the best sound he'd ever heard.

* * *

They were traveling back to Scott's house to visit Melissa when Scott brought up the idea. He knew Allison was reluctant to stay in her childhood home now that she had the ability to leave. The fact that Lydia and Stiles were planning a trip to see Lydia's mother didn't help either, he knew Allison was dreading being separated from her best friend, even if it was only for a short time.

"So I was thinking, what if we stayed in Beacon Hills for awhile? My mom mentioned something about a group of kids going missing while I was gone. I thought there was a certain hunter who would be the perfect person to help me find them."

Allison gave him a thoughtful smile. "Okay, but on one condition. I want the Argent family to have a new motto. I love my parents, and I'll always miss them, but I think somewhere along the way my family lost sight of why hunting is important. It shouldn't be about family pride or believing all werewolves are evil, it should be about protecting people. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves."

Scott returned her smile. "Alright, I can work with that." He reached for her hand and wove his fingers through hers. Together they continued their way to their new home.

 


End file.
